


Told You So

by erivoll



Category: The Magicians (TV), The Magicians - Lev Grossman
Genre: Curtain Fic, Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Literally just the boys being in love, M/M, Singing, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24334576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erivoll/pseuds/erivoll
Summary: This is a fluffy little thing i wrote at 3am so excuse any errors please and thank youJust the boys being in love
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Told You So

A soft melody echoed throughout the apartment, careful not to wake the other sleeping occupants of the building. Although the sound barrier would make sure virtually no noise escaped the thin walls of the apartment, there was something soothing about being able to hear the sounds of the cars whizzing past on the streets below them through the window.

The sound resonated sweetly in Quentin’s ears and vibrated his chest where it pressed up against his lover’s. He listened as Eliot hummed along to the tune going from F to E minor, the sound blending and harmonizing with the music.

"Oh, you are in my blood like holy wine, you taste so bitter and so sweet, oh I could drink a case of you darling," the taller of the two sang as they rocked and swayed from side to side to the music that seemed to flow through them.

It'd been 20 years since the Monster was defeated, 20 years since Quentin cradled Eliots hand in his as he sat next to his hospital bed, hoping and praying he would wake up. 20 years since the two of them decided to stop running from each other. 19 years since they moved in with each other in their own little apartment. 18 years since their wedding.

All those years, and here they stand in their only slightly cramped apartment, dancing and clinging to one another like they haven't seen each other in ages. Eliot runs his free hand up Q's arm to cradle his neck and face, his other hand held firm on his waist in a manner that makes Quentin weak at the knees and somehow stronger than ever at the same time. They sway side to side for a second more, staring into one another's eyes for no reason other than to get lost in them, before the distance is unbearable and their lips meet each other once again. The kiss doesnt last long, there's no heat behind it. There's only love and domesticity and familiarity and contentment all flowing through them like a fountain. Soon enough, Eliot breaks the kiss yet again to sing once more.

"Still, I'd be on my feet, I would still be on my feet," he hums the last chord, and his voice breaks but to Quentin it's still the sweetest thing he's ever heard. The rawness in those voice cracks become treasured moments that he keeps locked away for himself on cold nights.

As they lock eyes again, Q can't help but remember that day at the bottom of the throne room steps, where he had his heart broken. Can't help but think about how after he poured his heart out, telling Eliot that they worked and that he loved him, he was still rejected and told that it would never work. It makes him laugh now, that slow and stupid laugh that he only let out in special moments. Moments like slipping down from his chair with wine in his hand onto the cottage floor as the two boys laughed at each other. Moments like now, when he can't believe he's so lucky.

"What's so funny?" Eliot asks in mock-annoyance, but it's ruined by the ever growing smile on his face. Quentin leaned forward and kissed his cheek, then the side of his ear, before whispering - 

"I told you so.."

And he clearly understood, because Eliot's smile cracked into a wide grin, before he laughed loudly and kissed his husband once more, spinning the two of them in a circle until they fell back onto the couch with a thud that'd probably wake the neighbors downstairs up. 

But that was a problem for another day.

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone was wondering, the song they're dancing to is A Case of You by Joni Mitchell  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0YuaZcylk_o


End file.
